1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to kick scooters and more particularly to a three-wheeled kick scooter with a steering angle adjustment mechanism having improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional kick scooter comprises a steering control mechanism which is either inactivated by pressing a push button or activated by pressing the push button again.
However, a steering angle adjustment is not provided. Thus, the steering is not smooth and the need for improvement still exists.